With the Flip of A Coin
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: The Warriors hadn't thought of anything that could change their lives as it was. But when a weird coin pops up on a mission to destroy a supercomputer in the Amazon and blasts them into another reality, it's up to Odd, Ulrich and Yumi to find a way home through the new dangers of the unknown. Trapped in another world without knowledge of a way back, can they ever return home?


**Chapter Title:** Lab Rats of Lady Luck

 **So I guess this is my contribution to the category. I hope all of you enjoy it for what it is!**

 **I do not own Code: Lyoko nor Xiaolin Showdown, please support the official releases of these titles.**

* * *

"Wow!" Odd chirped, "Now that was as cold as the North Pole." Seeing Ulrich staring confused at the walking away Yumi, the blonde couldn't help the bubble of amusement leaving him that quick, "What did you do to deserve that?"

Ulrich glanced at him, turning his head to answer, "I have no idea. The cold shoulder started the day before yesterday."

Odd hummed in thought, "Well... Yumi's birthday was the day before yesterday."

"It was?!" Ulrich's eyes widened in panic, "Your kidding!"

"Nu-huh. Hope you wished her a happy birthday, you know how important those things are to her."

Ulrich looked close to a panic at that point and Odd tried his hardest to bite down a smile. No matter how much he denies it, the brunette totally has _something_ for Yumi. "Oh man, she's gonna hate me for weeks now!"

"Most likely," Odd felt his face give away a smirk as he added, "Unless you go out and buy a present for her to make up for it."

"I'll go now," The idea made the panicking samurai brighten up considerably before shrinking back down into a mopey state, "Though I would if I could. Thanks to Jim I got four hours of detention, then we have Mrs. Charlene's class and-"

The blonde decided to relieve his roommate/best friend from the torture of figuring out a way to get something for the oldest girl in their little group, "No sweat, I gotta go shopping a bit for Kiwi anyways. While I'm out I'll get a little something for you to give Yumi."

"Wow really?" Ulrich looked once again giddy, "You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah really. Besides, I do kinda owe you one. In case you didn't know the flying fish thing was me."

The brunette ignited from giddy to angry in a few seconds, launching at the smaller boy and grabbing him by his shirt, "It was? And you let _me_ take the blame?"

Odd grinned sheepishly in the hold of his best friend, "Sorry, I was laughing too hard to tell Jim..."

"Odd you know I ought-ta-" The bell rang, luckily saving the blonde from a scolding from an angry brunette. With a smothered laugh, Odd jumped out of the grip of his best friend and walked away, heading off to the town to obtain a few things before his next class.

Just another typical day for the Lyoko Warriors, in a way.

* * *

So the Japanese girl of the group of Lyoko Warriors was mad at the brunette of the group. And for the past couple of hours, the brunette of the group was mad at Odd. Odd couldn't have found it more amusing thinking back at throwing the flounder fish at Jim and the teacher thinking it was Ulrich. But the punishment was unfair and when the two were heading down inside the factory, the svelte boy finally couldn't take the cold shoulder anymore from his best friend, "Can you stop hating me for a moment? Here, this should get you on the good side of your _platonic_ friend."

Seeing the gratefulness glow through Ulrich's eyes, the blonde stiffened a laugh when he saw the other boy didn't recognize the casually tossed word. "Wow, thanks Odd. What is it?"

Odd gripped the rope near him, a coy smile growing on his lips, "A surprise. Yumi's really gonna go for it, don't worry."

"Hey you guys, hello! If you don't mind keeping up with the rest of us I hope, do I have to remind you that we have a really important mission?"

Odd's smile slid off his face as he let out a huff, grabbing the rope with both hands. "Okay okay, hey, we're not factory workers!" He complained.

"Well," Ulrich added slyly from the side, "Technically we are."

* * *

"Ahh..." Odd sighed, staring out from his little pod, "I missed the view of the forest sector. Kinda nice to see it again like this." The sight as the Skid slid along the Forest Sector was mesmerizing. The now cat-boy could only faintly recall the sight of the elevated Forest Sector from only his Overboard. The plan, while inside one of the Replikas XANA created, was to test out a new feature that Jeremie created. The ability of teleportation, which allowed a select Lyoko Warrior to be transported into the real world through the network. The main reason of this new feature was to allow the warriors to destroy the other supercomputers that XANA has applied himself to after escaping their own supercomputer.

"Uh-oh," Jeremie had to ruin his gazing moment, "XANA has an activated tower in this replika."

"Which means that XANA is up to no good somewhere on earth not far from the supercomputer were looking for, but what?"

"If we wanna know we gotta-"

"Hey Einstein," Ulrich quickly chimed in, "What if we get your teleportation thing a try? Just to sure once and for all."

Odd quickly tuned out the conversation out as it became simple driving instructions, casually adding, "Back seat driving again! Better cut it out." He wiped away the cheerful smile that planted its way on his lips, listening to the two nerdy love birds talk to each other. In just a few minutes the Skid was secured to the tower activated by Jeremie and the blonde was ready to test the program.

"Well we're all set. Okay guys, its time. Ready for teleportation?" Jeremie's voice chimed in.

"Ready to go Einstein." Ulrich piped up from his own pod.

" _Teleportation."_ Odd jolted in his seat, feeling a stinging sensation go down his spine. In quick seconds, his body peeled away from the pod he was residing in and the sight of the Forest Sector left him.

* * *

Odd's eyes snapped open, the cat-boy catching sight of luscious green surrounding him from just about everywhere. He frowned for a quick moment, "Huh... did the Forest Sector suddenly get more plant-life or...?"

"Odd." The cat warrior turned around, catching sight of his best friend standing in just a ways away from him. The brunette was dressed in his Lyoko form surprisingly and the blonde took a quick retake at himself. He caught sight of his purple outfit and tail and quickly decided that he too, was in his Lyoko form. "Do you know where we are?"

"A jungle?" The cat-boy supplied weakly.

"I think we could all tell that quite easily." Yumi deadpanned and the blonde blinked, craning his head behind him to catch sight of the Japanese girl dressed in her Geisha outfit.

"Oh it looks like we're all here!" He laughed, "Well, not all of us. Where's Aelita?" At his question, both the samurai and geisha looked at each other in the first time in awhile with concern and sped away from each other, most likely to look around the jungle for their elf friend. Odd followed suit, quickly running off from the starting clearing that they arrived at. His eyes skimmed over the green, brown and black colors of the jungle in order to find something pink. He sighed when he didn't catch sight of the light color, "Great, where could the Princess be?"

The jungle was... beautiful, he supposed. There was broken gravel decorating some of the ground, most likely from whatever used to live in the area. Odd didn't catch sight of the supercomputer they were supposed to be finding but it shocked him that something so technological could be hidden in someplace filled with life. "Come on... where could she be- ah!" The cat-boy shrieked as one more step lead him to a descent down a hill that he hadn't caught in sight. The blonde tumbled down, his body taking a few hits before he suddenly went numb for a moment. As soon as it came, it was gone as he slammed into a tree which luckily stopped his roll. "Ugh... why didn't I see that?"

Something smashed into his head and he let out a grunt, "Hey!" He shook his fist at the tree he was under, "Watch what your dropping over there!" Obviously the tree wouldn't say much more about his complaint but Odd didn't care. Instead, the cat-boy directed his gaze at the bag that had hit him. The poor thing looked to have seen better days, looking to be very old. It was a medium-sized tan animal hide string bag and without much effort the blonde pulled it open, dropping the contents onto the mossy ground.

What fell out of the bag was a torn scroll with a green, red and gold coin. The blonde scooped up the green and gold coin, flipping it between his hand-claws to inspect both sides. The whole coin was colored gold, with an emerald dragon on one side while on the other rested a crimson dragon. "Pretty cool coin, I wish I could bring it back with me." He kept the coin close, instead picking up the scroll and prying it open as best as he could. For how long the bag was out in the jungle, it looked like the contents of the scroll were wiped. All that were left were some letters scribbled in another language the cat-boy couldn't understand. "Darn, and I was hoping to know what this coin was." He shrugged, "Well, whatever. I guess I can show this off later. But for now, gotta find Aelita."

"Odd!" The teen perked up, catching sight of the samurai nearly tumbling down the same hill. Luckily Ulrich was smart enough _not_ to fall, instead cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting down to his best friend, "Hey! There you are. Yumi he's here." He craned his head back and Odd watched as the geisha calmly strolled over and ignored the samurai completely. The blonde bit down the wolf whistle at the sight of the Japanese woman ignoring the German that bad as the two slid down the hill with ease.

Odd instead waggled his eyebrow at the duo, "Nice for you two to join me down here. I guess you haven't found the princess either?"

"Sadly, no." Yumi sighed, "And Jeremie hasn't contacted us just yet. I guess we're gonna have to find the supercomputer on our own and deactivate it there. Then maybe we'd get back." She quirked an eyebrow at the scroll in the blonde's lap, "And what's that you got there Odd?"

"Oh!" The cat-boy exclaimed, "Yumi, can you read this?" He quickly handed the ragged old paper into the woman's hands. Yumi took it in her hands after a few moments of hesitation, letting her eyes read over the paper.

She looked surprised, "Some of this is Japanese... the other bit is Chinese. I can translate some of it, but it won't be much. It says, _the Xian Fan Coin..._ " She pursed her lips, squinting her eyes just a bit more, "More of this text is ruined. The only other thing I can read is, _say the name as you flip,_ before it cuts off again."

Ulrich crossed his arms, "Well whatever that thing is that Odd found, there's no coin. Let's get back to figuring out how to get back or at least make contact with Jeremie-"

Odd jumped up, grinning one of his sly smiles. "Ah-ah-ah! Just wait a second there Ulrich my friend!" He showed the coin with two dragons decorating it, "So the scroll said to do that? Maybe something cool can come out of it." He positioned it with his cat fingers, ready to flip.

"Odd..." Yumi warned, continuing to drag her eyes over the scroll with concentration sketched on her face, "There's something-"

" _Xian Fan Coin!"_ The cat-boy called instead, letting his fingers trigger the coin as it flew up into the air. For a second, all was calm in the jungle they resided in. Then in the next blink of the eye, the coin glowed brightly and attracted attention from all three of them together. Odd's grin slipped away at that moment, his eyes blown wide as something _ghosted_ out of the coin. It whipped around the trio, allowing winds to be picked up. Ulrich looked left and right, quickly grabbing his sabers from their holsters.

"What's going on?!"

The winds howled stronger, forcing the three close to one another as lightning carved around them, threatening harm on their forms. "I don't know!" Odd replied quickly, clutching at his right gauntlet and ready to shoot at moment's notice. Leaves blew into the lightning, causing a fire to begin to form. Instead of the orange color... an emerald color emerged. As this all happened, the coin that was flipped moments before fell to the ground, the emerald dragon side up. The fire began to explode in their little lightning circle and the trio pressed together for safety.

"There's nothing we can do here." Yumi muttered, looking very displeased at the turns of events. "Odd, what did I say-" But whatever she was going to say... it wasn't there no more. Ulrich let out a cry as she exploded into a flurry of green flames.

"Yumi!" Both samurai and cat-boy cried, but the former let out his own shout as he too, exploded into green flames.

Odd scrambled to the ground, snagging the coin, "What did you do-?!" The vision of green flames dancing around him exploded his vision into darkness and with that, the cat-boy knew no more.


End file.
